


endless love

by hxe7s



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jinyoung, Pining, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Swearing, jaebum is a dork, jinson brotp, jinyoung is so whipped, mostly - Freeform, snoop dogg is mentioned more than youngjae im sorry, yugjae if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxe7s/pseuds/hxe7s
Summary: Jinyoung needs a new best friend, preferably one who has a name that doesn't start with J or ends with ackson.In which Jinyoung becomes desperate and writes a fanfic about himself and Jaebum and we all know where that leads.





	endless love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [got7sbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/gifts), [crudescere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/gifts).



> Original prompt: a JJP with a tinge of markson high school crack fic where jinson are bffs and crushing hard on markbum. Since Jinyoung is so good in writing and wins competitions, Jackson prompted him to write a fanfic for them (JJP and markson, of course). Then by some miracle, Jaebum got to read it and then does the stuff written to court and woo Jinyoung. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to write this, hope y'all enjoy! :D

 

This is all Jackson’s fault.

 

Every damn time. Always his fault. When will Jinyoung finally learn that his life is far better off with Jackson preferably chained to a public bathroom cubicle instead of being let loose on school grounds?

 

“You did what?!” Jinyoung slams his hands onto the table, expression incredulous and voice tapering off into a dreadful squeak. He forgets that they’re in the library and a book comes flying into the back of his head, knocking him flat onto the table. His forehead hits the surface of the table with a loud thunk and people whip their heads around to judge at him.  

 

Jackson snorts. Jinyoung wants to punch the smirk of his face. “I did it for you!” He cheers, smile innocent, and wow, Jinyoung’s rather inclined to shatter both his hands just to break Jackson’s stupidly sturdy jaw.

 

“For _me_!?” He demands in a hushed whisper, glaring at Jackson with all the hatred he can muster, which, by the way, Jackson notices, is quite a bit. He gulps quietly, blinking away the bubbling guilt nipping at his stomach. Wait no⸺this is Jinyoung’s technique, scaring others into submission, and Jackson’s not going to fall for it again. Not after last time Jinyoung made him wash all his dirty socks for eating the last ice cream in the fridge.  

 

“Yes, for _you_.” He stands by his decision, puffing his chest out like a proud lion. Jinyoung frowns. Jackson thinks he’s standing at the top of the food chain right now, but little does he know, Jinyoung’s already planned out how he’s going to make Jackson disappear for the rest of his life. “I’ve only ever done _good_ stuff for you.” Scrap that. Jinyoung wants to know what it feels like to stab the pencil in his hand through Jackson’s thick skull _now_.

 

“Why the fuck would you think that entering me into the school writing competition is _good for me_?!” Jinyoung screeches, hands flying out to grasp Jackson’s shirt collar. He shakes Jackson frantically with irritation and pure anger, and Jackson’s trying to tell him something, but Jinyoung nearly chokes him to death with a firm clasp around his neck. Jinyoung finally stops when another book flies out from an unknown direction and hits the middle of his back and topples him over. Jinyoung trips against the table leg and his lips misses Jackson’s by half an inch as he falls forward, forehead banging against the table again.

 

“If you can’t keep quiet,” Yugyeom, sassiest freshman on campus, waltz forward, arms crossed in front of his chest, height looming over both Jinyoung and Jackson, and decidedly sneers, “then get the fuck out of the library.”

 

“ _You_ ⸺” Jinyoung readies himself to give the kid the nastiest scolding of his life when Jackson jumps up from his seat and drags them away from the prissy freshman and out of the library.

 

“Jackson Wang!” Turning his anger towards its original target, Jinyoung jabs a long finger into Jackson’s chest and resumes his previous complaints, “do you even fucking know the theme this year is _fanfiction_? What the fuck do you want me to write? Huh? A 10K digimon long shot? A sasunaru angst fic? A― I don’t fucking know― A pokemon tentacle smut fic?!”

 

Jackson peers up at him through his eyelashes and Jinyoung stomps hard onto his foot. Douchebag Wang thinks puppy eyes will work on him right now? No. Not after this betrayal. Jinyoung only wants to bury him alive.

 

“How⸺” Jinyoung pauses to take a deep breathe and rubs at his temples, head already pounding, “how did you even sign me up? Don’t you have to get a permission slip signed by my parents?”

 

Jackson smirks at that, shit eating grin steadily spreading and Jinyoung almost, _almost_ (control, he’s going to _control_ himself and _not_ be arrested for murder at the ripe age of 18), sees red with blind rage.

 

“All those times,” Jackson tsks, waving his finger around. He’s lucky Jinyoung hasn’t grabbed it and broken it already, “all those times you made me forge your mom’s signature when you got detention slips has finally paid off.”

 

That’s it. That’s the last straw.

 

Jinyoung jumps onto Jackson, pushing his friend to the ground. Damn if he can see red, right now all he wants to see is Jackson’s face beaten purple and blue, preferably by him.

 

“Hey you!” Someone calls out then. Oh no, Jinyoung freezes, fist inches away from Jackson’s eye socket, why is the voice so familiar⸺

 

“Student Wang! Student Park!” Im Jaebum, the prettiest person Jinyoung has ever laid his eyes on, jogs up to them. _He’s seriously not as pretty as you think he is. Mark’s prettier_ , Jackson had once told Jinyoung after witnessing his uncontrollable staring and drooling whenever Jaebum was in sight. Jinyoung had taken revenge for the insult towards Jaebum’s beauty by secretly replacing Jackson’s stupid, organic, pink rock salt with chilli powder and watching gleefully as his friend’s mouth was set on fire.

 

When Jaebum reaches them, he bends over slightly and huffs a little. _Aw cute_ , Jinyoung thinks, _he’s out of breath from running 10 metres._  

 

“Damn, he’s unfit,” Jackson whispers from under him and Jinyoung raises his arm again, ready to strike down anyone who dares to speak bad of Jaebum, even if it’s the truth.

 

“Stop!” Jaebum shouts, hauling Jinyoung off of Jackson. “Why are you so violent? You’re a member of the student council, you should uphold our school values and be a good role model for all the students,” he lectures, helping Jackson to his feet at the same time. Jinyoung stands there, watching the love of his life defend his traitor of a friend, absolutely horrified as Jaebum doesn’t cease his scolding. “Aren’t you friends? You should appreciate each other more.”

 

“That’s right, Jinyoung, appreciate me more,” Jackson adds shamelessly as if he totally hasn’t screwed Jinyoung 10 times over already. Jinyoung raises his fist again, threateningly, but freezes once again when Jaebum gives him a small, disappointed pout. He’s looking at Jinyoung, lips jutted out, as though Jinyoung had just stolen his milk like some uncivilised playground bully and Jinyoung has to choke back all his big fat uwus before they threatened to spill all over the ground, right in front of Jaebum’s feet.

 

“Okay, Jackson, dearest friend of mine,” Jinyoung sleazes, swinging a heavy arm around Jackson’s shoulders and yanking him away from Jaebum’s sacred body, “I’m sorry alright? Forgive me? I’ll treat you to ice-cream.” Though it appears as though Jinyoung is really asking for Jackson’s forgiveness, Jackson has known the boy long enough to recognise what the vein popping in the side of his neck and the demanding undertone of his words mean, so he doesn’t argue, just nods along nervously and urgently prays to all the deities he knows to keep him alive through Jinyoung’s rage.

 

“That’s good!” Jaebum smiles. Nice. Jinyoung will like to see it again in the foreseeable future, preferably on several occasions. “I’ll be going then, see you around Jinyoung-ah!”

 

As much as Jinyoung will like to proclaim himself as the coldest, most heartless bitch on campus, it seems that as long as Jaebum exists, he will always have a soft spot in his heart.

 

“You’re blushing,” Jackson points out, leering and poking Jinyoung’s reddening cheek.

 

“Shut up!” Jinyoung barks and slaps Jackson’s hand away, mortified, but the feeling on his entire face and ears burning up is undeniable.

 

“‘Shut up’ he says,” Jackson mutters under his breath, cowardly flinching away when Jinyoung glares at him, “stop looking at me like that, I have an idea that might save you. Don’t you want to hear it?”

 

“No. All your ideas are bad,” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“C’mon,” Jackson cajoles, “this one is really good. And if you don’t like it, it’s not like anyone’s going to force you to follow it, right?”

 

Jinyoung thinks for a second and eventually gives in. Jackson’s right, if it’s a shit idea, then he’ll just ignore it.

 

“Okay,” Jackson grins, “as we know, the writing competition this year has the theme: ‘fanfiction’. That’s it. That’s the only limitation. So what if you… write a fanfic about yourself and your knight in shining armour Jaebum?”

 

“You fucking nasty,” is all Jinyoung has to offer before he slaps Jackson’s upper arm hard enough to leave a handprint.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung’s not popular per se, certainly not within the reaches of Mark-popular. He’s like that fine middle line between jock and nerd in the secondary schooling hierarchy; he’s in a sporting team but also a member of the book club, and an occasional guest in the anime club if he’s feeling up for it. He’s also a student council member and hands in all his work on time so the teachers leave him out the ‘ _I am the teacher therefore I can abuse my power_ ’ harassment that goes on. Jinyoung’s kind of all over the place so everyone knows who he is, and that’s probably it for the extent of his popularity.

 

Jackson’s slightly better, he plays a few sports well and gets good grades if his heart is in it, but having a best friend who’s a member of the student council knocks you down a couple of pegs in the food chain, but he’s Jackson, so he doesn’t really care. Not like it stops him from laying an arm on Mark’s shoulder as he passes him in the hallway or purposefully pissing the teacher off just to hear Mark’s quiet giggling.

 

Jinyoung’s somewhat (read: extremely) jealous of them, because although Jackson is a coward and has resorted to pining after Mark like a love-sick puppy instead of confessing, Mark is kind of reciprocating the flirtations, even if his clique of preppy asshole friends don’t approve of Jackson. Or Jinyoung. It’s expected, really. The only popular member of the student council is the council president, Im Jaebum, and that’s only because it’s physically impossible to dislike him.

 

That’s right, Jinyoung isn’t the only one in love with Jaebum, he swears at least half the school is, because Jaebum may appear to an aloof and angsty teenager, but in reality, he’s actually really sweet, and super nice and soft on the inside. Anyone who interacts with him for more than 3 minutes falls in love, Jinyoung included (Jinyoung’s even the world record holder for fastest to fall for Im Jaebum⸺he fell in love the _second_ he laid his thirsty eyes on the beautiful boy). But honestly, how can he not. Jaebum’s like the perfect person to fall in love with. He loves cats, strawberry milk and dancing in the rain. He’s good at singing, studying, kind of really fucking terrible at anything physical except b-boying, but makes it up by being genuinely respectful and caring to everyone he meets, even the group of sophomore fangirls who made a secret group chat discussing conspiracies about how he masturbates ( _do not_ even dare to question how Jinyoung knows the group chat exists).

 

You would think, if someone’s personality and talents are this perfect, there must be at least one flaw in their appearance. But nope, on top of all that, Jaebum looks like he just walked straight out of a Vogue magazine: hair silky and shiny, shoulders wide, waist narrow, thighs thick, smile so beautiful Jinyoung weeps a little on the inside whenever he sees it.

 

That’s not all. At first glance, Jaebum may look like a sexy beast but then when you fall in love with him, you start noticing all the small, adorable things about him. Take for example Jinyoung’s list of small details he loves about Jaebum: his tiny fetus hands, the twin moles above his left eye, the way he pouts when something doesn’t go his way, the way he flushes pink and tries to shrink into himself when someone praises him, and the way his eyes light up so bright when he sees something he likes.

 

Jaebum’s like, Jinyoung’s perfect man.

 

“Psst, Park Jinyoung.” A pencil pokes into Jinyoung’s back, he ignores it in favour of actually taking notes on what the teacher is talking about. “Heeeeeeeeey, Jinyooooooouuuuuuung.”

 

“ _What_ ,” Jinyoung hisses without turning around.

 

“Have you handed in your piece for the writing competition?” Jackson whispers from the seat behind him.

 

“Yes, I have,” Jinyoung whispers back, “now shut up and fuck off.”

 

“Rude,” Jackson grunts and slouches back into his seat, grinning at the teacher when she turns around to search for the source of the noise disrupting her class.

 

* * *

 

Lunchtime rolls around soon enough and Jinyoung decides to spend the second of it half away from Jackson’s unsuccessful attempts of throwing himself into Mark’s arms and checking up on some of his work in the council.

 

“Hey,” he greets as he walks into the conference room, surprised to see a few students milling around, familiar papers in hand. “What are you guys…”

 

“Hi Jinyoung hyung,” Bambam says as he looks over the top of the stack of paper in front of him and at his friend, “oh this? These are the entries for the annual writing competition. There are so many because of the theme this year so we got a few willing students to help read through them as well, there aren’t that many teachers on the judging panel who can tolerate some of this content. You won’t believe how many destiel fics I’ve read in the past hour, it’s actually agonising.”  

 

Jinyoung pauses and swallows warily. Time passes strangely, as if in slow-motion, when he asks, “Willing student as in…?” His heart-rate picks up, the _ba-bump ba-bump_ loud in his ears, muffling any other noise.

 

“Most of the student council?” Bambam hums, back to reading the paper in his hands, “Jaebum hyung’s the one who decided that we should help out with the reading.” He stops and thinks for a second, “ah, do you want to join the judging team as well? I’m not sure if you’re allowed because you entered the competition as well. Maybe ask Jaebum hyung? He just went to the toilet, he’ll be back in a minute if you want to wait.”

 

“No, it’s alright. Thank you,” Jinyoung replies robotically, voice distant even in his own head. His brain is working miles a second upon realising that Jaebum may very possibly come across his competition piece while reading the entries and realise Jinyoung has stupidly listened to Jackson’s shitty idea and had written a fanfic about Jaebum and himself.

 

His heart drops from its clutch in his rib cage and makes itself a nice, new home in his stomach. Jinyoung kind of⸺ _really_ wants to vomit it out. _Good_ , good way to die. His life had been nice while it lasted.

 

Fuck, he should have really at least changed the names.

 

But it’s too late now, guess Jinyoung will just have to withdraw from the school without notice and move to countryside of a different country and change to a different name and get plastic surgery and pretend to be straight and marry a girl so no one ever finds out Jinyoung wrote a goddamned _fanfic_ about himself and a guy who barely knows him for a school writing competition _and_ let the guy who barely knows him read it himself.

 

This is all Jackson’s fault.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, no one starts burning Jinyoung’s textbooks or hiding dead hens in his locker in Jaebum’s good name the Monday after the winners for the writing competition are announced. Perhaps, his writing piece had been lost and hadn’t been seen by anyone? For now, all he knows is that he hadn’t won, but then again, Jinyoung never thought he’d win, not with a crappy fanfic about his love obsession complemented with a side of Jackson and Mark’s love story which Jackson had forced him to include.

 

Jinyoung’s returning his books to his lockers when he notices the cat-shaped sticky note on his locker door. It reads: _there’s a surprise inside! :)_ and Jinyoung half expects some form of a dead animal inside, probably from one of Jaebum’s fans after finding out Jinyoung’s feelings for Jaebum through the competition.

 

He’s very much pleasantly surprised when he opens his locker. Instead of the bloody corpse of a rodent, he finds a small bouquet of brightly coloured flowers and a few bars of his favourite brand of chocolate. Well, okay. Who, what, when, where, why have these things turned up at his locker?

 

Had it been Jackson finally apologising for dragging Jinyoung into this mess? It makes sense since Jackson’s the only one who knows what brand of chocolate Jinyoung likes. Jinyoung fishes his phone out of his pocket and texts Jackson, interrogation style.

 

[11:39] **park gae:** wang jackson, is there something you want to tell me?

[11:40] **wang gae:** um no? i dont think so?

[11:41] **park gae:** are you sure? i have solid evidence. do you want me to show you?

[11:42] **wang gae:** oKAY _FINE_. i ate the last ice-cream again. happy? ill wash your socks again.

[11:43] **park gae:** what? i didnt even know about the ice-cream. but i am very disappointed with you for taking the last ice-cream. _again_.

[11:44] **wang gae:** wHAT?? so i just exposed myself to you??? f u c k

[11:45] **wang gae:** anyways. so what were you asking about?

[11:46] **park gae:** the flowers and chocolates in my locker? ring any bells?

[11:47] **wang gae:** ??? no

[11:48] **wang gae:** WAIT

[11:49] **wang gae:** PARK

[11:50] **wang gae:** DO YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER

[11:51] **park gae:** stfu

[11:52] **wang gae:** OH MY GOD YOU DO

 

Jinyoung grunts and switches his phone off. He’ll worry about Jackson later, right now, he’s going to figure out why there are random flowers and chocolates in his locker. It doesn’t make any sense if it hadn’t been Jackson, because literally no one other than Jackson who will do this for him out of the blue⸺ _unless_. Unless, it’s a prank, some stupid kids trying to mess with his head. But that doesn’t make sense either. Jinyoung doesn’t have any enemies in the school, he’s friendly with the students he knows and only ever expresses his true evil nature to the people he’s close to (namely Jackson and Yugyeom). So, is it Yugyeom, then? But Yugyeom has a boyfriend already, a boy-next-door sweetheart called Youngjae, who’s way too good-willed to let Yugyeom pull such a cruel joke on Jinyoung.

 

Then who the fuck is it? Who would place flowers and chocolates in Jinyoung’s locker?

 

Just as Jinyoung’s about to bang his head against his locker door out of frustration, Kim Jisoo walks up next to him with her friend by her side, laughing loudly as she opens her locker, which is… right next to his. _Aha!_ Jinyoung realises, Jisoo is one of the most popular girls in their school, someone must’ve mistaken his locker for hers and put the gifts in the wrong place. Damn, he’s smart, Jinyoung nods to himself.

 

“Student Kim,” he turns around and greets with a coy smile, pulling the flowers and chocolates out of his locker, “I think these are for you.” He hands them to her, watching a confused frown form on her face as her friend made cooing noises at her.

 

“Thank you?” She replies with uncertainty but accepts the gifts anyways. Her friend giggles like a maniac.

 

Jinyoung grins a little wider, but a lot more forcefully. “I think they were placed mistakenly in my locker,” he offers as an explanation, “I better get going, though. See you.” He shuts his locker door, waves politely at Jisoo and leaves, only slightly⸺ _slightly_ disappointed that the gifts hadn’t been intended for him.

 

* * *

 

Something else turns up at Jinyoung’s locker the day after. It’s the book he’s been meaning to buy but hadn’t had the time to.

 

What the absolute  _fuck_.

 

He takes the book out of his locker and turns to Jisoo again, looking like a kicked puppy. She eyes him warily and smiles awkwardly.

 

“This is probably for you,” she says, pushing the book back into Jinyoung’s hands gently, “I’m not really into reading this genre.”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung sniffs, shoving the book into his bag and then buries it under his many textbooks. “Sorry about this.”

 

“It’s alright,” Jisoo offers him a small smile and turns around when her friend shouts her name from across the hall. “Ah, sorry, I have to go.” She gives him a polite nod and an apologetic wince and walks off, leaving Jinyoung alone with the book and endless swirling thoughts about where it had come from.

 

(And no. Jinyoung doesn’t go home and prioritise reading the book instead of doing his homework. And he totally doesn’t fall asleep with the book laid open on his chest, or wake up with a smile on his face, content from the warmth the novel had provided.)

 

* * *

 

Jackson’s with him when Jinyoung opens his locker to the third gift.  

 

“Wow,” is all he says, which is surprisingly unlike Jackson. Jinyoung had thought his friend would go off the second he saw the presents, but he guesses even Jackson can be stunned into silence.

 

“I know, right?” Jinyoung responds, pulling another book and a cupcake out of his locker, examining them carefully in his hands. There’s a sticky note attached to the book, Jinyoung tugs it off the cover and reads it silently.

 

_This book is really good, I’m recommending it :)_

 

It’s the same smiley face from the first note, Jinyoung smirks to himself despite the reddening of his face, and sticks the note back on. He smooths the pads of his finger over the hardcover of the book carefully, staring at it absentmindedly. Whoever wrote the note has really nice handwriting, words linked neatly together artistically. The only imperfection is the slight smudging, the ink shifting slightly from left to right. Jinyoung smiles. So, a left-hander.

 

“Hey,” Jackson says with a shit-eating grin, snatching the book out of Jinyoung’s hands, eyeing it suspiciously, “do you think it’s Jaebum?”

 

“Wha⸺” Jinyoung splutters, face heating up more (if that is even possible), and yanks the book back, “what are you going on about? How can it be Jaebum, huh? He’s right-handed! I’ve seen him eat lunch in the cafeteria, are you trying to play me?” He accuses with a glare.

 

Jackson huffs, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Relax, I was joking. Besides, what are you gonna do about this secret admirer, huh?”

 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung replies without a single hint of hesitation, determination alight in his eyes.

 

“Nothing?!” Jackson yells, “Dude, this person’s been buying you food and flowers and books. That’s everything you love!”

 

“I’m dedicated to Jaebum,” Jinyoung says earnestly, placing the book back into his locker and pulling out his textbooks, “and I’m going to catch whoever’s been leaving these gifts in my locker and return them.”

 

“You’re crazy,” Jackson snorts, “I don’t see why you like Jaebum so much. Imagine trying to get it on with him and looking down to take off his shirt to see Snoop Dogg staring back at you.”

 

“Fuck you,” Jinyoung hisses and smooshes the cupcake flat into Jackson’s face.

 

* * *

 

Turns out Jinyoung’s brilliant masterplan to catching his secret admirer involves coming to school an hour early and hiding like a perverted creep in a corner, eyes trained on his own locker like a hawk.

 

Except he passes out 5 minutes into his operation after zero sneaky secret admirer activity, head rolling back and body slumping against the wall. When he awakes again, it’s due to the slow creaking noise of a locker door being closed. He yawns, stretching his limbs out and rubbing pitifully at the painful crick in his neck. And then he remembers the whole damn reason why he had ended up drooling against a festy school wall.  

 

He jumps up from his spot and slams his head against the wall with a loud thud. The door stops creaking.

 

Jinyoung pauses. There’s silence for a few minutes before the locker door is slowly creaking again, and Jinyoung panics. He spins around the corner and slips, nearly face planting onto the floor, _I’m going to tell them to back off, I’m going to tell them to back off, I’M GOING TO TELL THEM TO BACK OFF_ repeating in his head like a mantra.

 

“Hey, you!” Jinyoung shouts as he regains his balance, eyes blurring out for a second from pure adrenaline. He looks up with clear eyes as soon as he’s 86% sure he won’t fall on his ass, “you⸺ wait⸺ _wait_ ⸺ _Jaebum_?”

 

 _What_.

 

Jinyoung slips and falls on his ass.

 

“Oh my god,” Jaebum gasps and rushes to Jinyoung’s side, hauling him up by his arms, “are you alright?” He asks with so much concern in his voice Jinyoung feels his teeth hurt. He can’t believe he actually fell on his ass in front of the love of his life. What is his life? Some sort of cliché fanfiction?

 

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” he reassures with a firm pat on Jaebum’s shoulder after praying to every deity he knows to open up a hole in the ground for him to drop through. He’s temporarily distracted from his praying because he’s touching Jaebum’s holy body⸺ _nice_. These are some nice shoulder muscles. Jinyoung wonders what they would like feel under his hands without the layers of clothing in between.

 

Wait. He’s going off track.

 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, eyes wide with anticipation.

 

“Jaebum, you⸺” Jinyoung stares at Jaebum’s face in wonder ( _damn_ , he’s so beautiful Jinyoung feels tears gather at his eyes), “the… presents? Wait⸺” he cuts himself off, a thought popping up in his mind, “you’re right handed, though. The notes were written by someone left handed.”

 

Jaebum peers at him timidly from under his eyelashes, a shy smile on his lips, “um, I’m ambidextrous. I eat with my right hand and write with my left.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously, “I hope you like the presents?”

 

 _Marry me_ , Jinyoung thinks.

 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course I do,” he chooses to exclaim instead, heart racing, “I⸺ thanks, those were my favourite chocolates and the book, what a coincidence. I was gonna buy it and then I didn’t need to, because, um, obviously…” he trails of awkwardly.

 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum says, solemn, “it’s not a coincidence, I read your _thing_.”

 

“What thing?” Jinyoung asks with a frown.

 

“Your⸺” Jaebum flails for a bit, “school writing competition entry?”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

How the _fuck_ had he forgotten the contents of his own fanfic? What the fuck, Park Jinyoung?

 

Jinyoung’s mouth gapes open in horror. “Wait, you⸺” he stutters, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, “you read that⸺ that _fanfic_ I wrote?! About you _wooing_ me?” Is this some pity case, then? Jinyoung knows Jaebum is way too kind to play with someone’s heart so does this mean Jaebum doing this to pity him? Oh god, this is worse than being rejected or humiliated. Guess it’s really time for Jinyoung to move countries and reconstruct his entire face.

 

“Yeah, I did, I was reading through the entries and came across yours,” Jaebum interrupts Jinyoung’s internal monologue, cheeks flushing pink adorably, “I thought I would, um, y’know, follow what you described in it? Because I⸺” he pauses, inhaling and exhaling once, “I like you too.” A tense silence stretches between them and for every passing second, Jaebum looks less and less sure of himself, until his eyes are rimmed red and his hands are shoved roughly into his pockets. “I get it if it was a joke,” he grimaces, gaze directed at Jinyoung’s kneecaps, “sorry I overstepped a line.”

 

“No⸺” Jinyoung squeaks, hand rushing to grasp Jaebum’s, heart pounding loudly against his chest, “I like you. I like you, like, a lot. A lot, a lot, actually.” He blurts out before he can regret not saying it.

 

“Really?” Jaebum sniffs in shock and sneakily tries to rub at his eyes, but Jinyoung stops him and wipes away the stray tears himself, feeling a pang of guilt deep in his guts for causing Jaebum’s tears.

 

“Yeah, really,” he assures, holding Jaebum’s face in his palm. His skin is soft under Jinyoung’s touch. “I just didn’t think you would read it, or, y’know, actually reciprocate my feelings. I was stunned for minute, sorry.”

 

At that, Jaebum bursts into quiet laughter, as if the thought of him not loving Jinyoung is a joke. The sounds fill Jinyoung’s lungs with the syrupy sweetness of honey, clogging up his throat, choking him to a happy, saccharine death. It’s music to his ears, Jinyoung could listen to Jaebum laugh all day long. “Can I kiss you?” He whispers, feeling his neck burn with the force of his blush.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum breathes, leaning forward, hand coming up to wrap around the back of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung smiles and lets himself be pulled forward, until their mouths are on each other and he can taste the remnants of strawberry milk on Jaebum’s lips.

 

When they pull apart, foreheads touching, Jinyoung glances down and frowns, Snoop Dogg’s staring back at him dead in the eyes. Jackson’s stupid voice floats through his head. “Do you always just wear this one shirt?” Jinyoung asks, because Jaebum’s been wearing it since Monday and it’s Thursday today. Not that Jinyoung minds, he owns over 40 pairs of socks just so he would theoretically only need to wash them once a month (he’s never lasted a whole month, often he gives up by week 3 because of the toxic stench).

 

“Of course not,” Jaebum huffs, his breath tickling Jinyoung’s chin, “I have 7 of them. One for each day of the week. I actually care a lot about hygiene.”

 

Well. Okay. So, Jaebum owns 7 identical Snoop Dogg shirts. Nice.

 

Jinyoung sheds a few silent but adoring tears on the inside.

 

* * *

 

There’s a familiar, cat-shaped sticky note on Jaebum’s locker when he comes to school in the morning after dance practice. _There’s a surprise inside <3 _ it reads. Jaebum smiles and carefully peels the note off and opens his locker door.

 

Inside, there’s a polaroid camera sitting neatly in the middle of his textbooks. He drops his gym bag in surprise and almost screams when a pair of arms wrap themselves firmly around his waist.

 

“Jinyoung?” He gasps, flustered, and whirls around so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash, “why is there⸺ the camera⸺ how much did you even spend on it?”

 

Jinyoung chuckles, pressing a light peck on the corner of Jaebum’s mouth. “You bought all the books I was going to buy for myself, so I had lots of spare book money lying around. I thought I’d put it to good use.”

 

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum whines in exasperation.

 

“ _Jinyoung_!” A voice mocks from behind them. Jinyoung lets go off Jaebum reluctantly to sneer at Jackson, who just happens to be walking past them with an arm casually thrown around Mark’s shoulders. “You guys are so gross,” he complains, urging Mark to walk faster, “I don’t want to see them make kissy faces at each other all day long.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” Jinyoung calls after them, rolling his eyes when Jackson flips him the bird over his shoulder.

 

Then it happens. Mark turns around and plants a kiss on Jackson’s cheek. “Don’t be jealous anymore,” he tells Jackson, a teasing smile evident on his handsome face.

 

Jackson’s so stunned he forgets to keep his legs moving, and so one foot trips over the other, leading to an inevitable disaster. “Oh my g⸺ shit⸺” Jackson shouts as he slips and falls flat on his ass, fingers clenched tight in the fabric of Mark’s hoodie so he ends up dragging Mark down with him.

 

A brief flash of concern passes through Jinyoung but soon he bursts out into uncontrollable laughter, entertained and amused by Jackson’s dramatic fall and the absolutely shook expression on his friend’s face.

 

 _Click_.

 

Jinyoung turns around to where Jaebum has the polaroid camera lifted in front of his face. “I like your laugh,” Jaebum says to him quietly as an explanation, a faint pink dusted over his cheeks, and Jinyoung falls in love with him even more, heart clenching with an impossible amount of happiness and joy. Jaebum notices the look of wonder in Jinyoung’s eyes and smiles sweetly, eyes curving into crescents prettier than the moon. There are stars in his eyes, and in the middle of the brightness is Jinyoung’s reflection⸺in the middle of Jaebum’s world of stars is _Jinyoung_.

 

Is it still too early for Jinyoung to ask Jaebum to marry him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, the fourth gift Jaebum had prepared for Jinyoung was just coffee and cookies.
> 
> Sorry, this fic spiralled out of control at some point and I'm too sleep deprived to find out which point. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jyjbi?lang=en)  
> [tumblr](http://jjeungri.tumblr.com)


End file.
